Change Your Life
by sunnyr
Summary: Starts in 2x03. Wade told Zoe to change her picture or change her life. Zoe considers this as she runs into George who has just had his first date as a single man.


**Background: George has just had his first date with Shelby, and his argument with Brick. Zoe and George meet on the sidewalk (as in the show.) **

**I started this story a while ago and was rewatching some episodes and was inspired to finish.  
**

**Of course I own nothing.  
**

* * *

ZPOV  
Change your picture, or change your life. Wade's words echo in my head. He's right.

Man, I hate to admit he's right. Of course I want to be happy. But, I like my picture. How much more can I change either my life or my picture and still be myself? I moved to _ALABAMA _for crying out loud.

Now, I do believe most of the changes have made me a better person, but I'm not willing to give up my goals. I want to be the best doctor I can be… heck, the best doctor anywhere. I don't care where I live. I want to make a difference. I was top of my class, I'm not going to be shown up by everyone else just because I chose a small town. And yes, I do want recognition for what I've done. Does it make me shallow? Well, maybe a little… but everyone has SOME vanity.

Maybe instead of putting on a show, I should actually work to implement some new practices… hmm… something to ponder.

As I mull this around in my head I look up from the sidewalk and see George Tucker walking toward me. This brings a smile to my face, breaking my reverie.

GPOV  
Well, that was probably the worst date ever. As I head home, I try not to think about the last hour.

I look up and see Zoe Hart walking toward me. A mix of emotion hits me. Happiness, sadness, guilt, regret, longing, I think I smile…

"Dr. Hart, what are you doing out this late?" I tease. It's really good to see her, I feel like I haven't seen her much these days.

"Heading home from work, you?" she replies. She does look kind of tired. Still pretty though.

Embarrassed, I admit, "I actually just had a first date."

She giggles, "Oh?... and how did it go?"

ZPOV  
Did I just giggle?

I have mixed emotions about George dating. I really don't like it. But, I suppose he is just doing what I asked. But picturing him with another woman… jealousy rears up inside me like an angry snake.

"Well, it started out strong… and then Brick showed up," he admits.

"WHAT?" I exclaim. I can't keep the shock or horror out of my voice.

"Shhh.." he laughs.

"Disaster?" is all I can manage- happiness wells up inside me, picturing another strike out in the George dating column.

"I don't know, would you call the Hindenburg a disaster?" he quips.

"Eh?" I laugh. "Well you survived."

"Very true, very true and it actually did feel good to have myself out there. You know, just tryin'." I nod. He shrugs. "Just gotta put yourself first sometimes I guess," he trails off.

"Yeah, you do," I agree.

"Alright then, good night Zoe," he ends our conversation abruptly.

Startled, my answering goodbye dies on my lips as he walks away. Well, that was a little awkward… Is he mad at me?

I head home to consider this conversation as well. What a night. First, I'm reconsidering my entire life's plan and now I find out George is dating… because of me. I think I need wine. Lots of wine.

GPOV  
Just when I thought the night couldn't get more awkward and embarrassing. Did I just tell Zoe Hart about the date from Hell? And did I tell her I LIKED dating other women? What was I thinking?

I was thinking, don't embarrass yourself doofus… so much for that plan. On the plus side, she didn't seem to like hearing about my date… so there's that…

I should take my own advice, put myself first- go to her house and tell her what a ridiculous plan this was. That we should be together, that we belong together and that if she needed time, fine, but I don't want to date other women! Even in my head my voice rises 3 octaves. Mental note, when having this conversation in person, don't sound like an adolescent boy whose voice is changing…

Did I just think 'when'? Probably I should say 'if'… Who am I kidding? I'm not going anywhere.

ZPOV  
I'm sitting on my couch, wine in hand, thinking.

Change your picture or change your life, be honest about what makes you happy, put yourself first sometimes… these words roll around in my head.

I picture George dating. That makes my stomach roll.

I need to think about my life's plan, but that seems like too much work for the amount of wine I've had… and I can't stop thinking about George.

Let's break it down into little pieces, what makes me happy? Being with George or without him? Well, that's an easy question. Why aren't we together again, I wonder drunkenly. Oh yeah… my brilliant idea that he needed to date other women. Stupid, stupid Zoe. What was I thinking? …Not being a rebound… my little voice of reason whispers. Right… but it's been a few weeks, that's plenty of time right? I giggle.

I entertain the idea of going to George's, telling him this was a stupid plan and seeing what happens. Put myself first, right?

I stand up. I look around for my shoes. Finding them, I bend to put them on…and fall over. Hmm… maybe walking any distance is a bad plan tonight… and should I really be having serious conversations in this state? Probably not. I vow to call George tomorrow and go to bed.

* * *

I wake up with a hangover. Too much wine last night… I get ready- slowly and I head to the Rammer Jammer for Wade's miracle hangover cure.

As always, it works and things are looking up. I decide to call George.

GPOV  
Around mid-morning, my cell phone rings. It's Zoe. She says she wants to talk, but won't say what about. We make plans to meet for lunch. I get back to work, but not for long.

My mind wanders back to Zoe. I can't seem to focus on the case file in front of me anymore.

You know what? Good, I'm glad she called. I need to talk to her anyway. I WILL tell her how I feel about this arrangement.

ZPOV  
I hang up the phone and immediately begin thinking about what I'm going to say. I probably should have thought about it more BEFORE I called. Good thing I don't have any more patients this morning…

I arrive early and secure us a booth in the corner.

GPOV  
I spot Zoe and sit down. I wait for the server to take our order and I jump right in, before I lose my nerve.

"Zoe," I start as she says "George." Normally I'd defer to the lady, but I will have my say before she can give me more crazy demands.

"Please, can I go first?" I ask. "Sure," she agrees.

ZPOV  
I can't imagine what's so important, but I'm content to put this off, I'm still not 100% certain what I want to say…

GPOV  
I take a deep breath. Here goes…

"Look, Zoe," I begin, "I'm done dating. Last night was a fiasco, but more than that, I have nothing in common with her, no interest in her, and I only asked her out because you said I had to date. And I know all the women in town, not one of them has ever interested me." She opens her mouth to interrupt, and I continue before she can stop me. "I'll wait as long as you think I need to to be with you, but I'm not going to date just for the sake of dating."

She laughs. This pulls me up short. "Wh..?" I start.

She interrupts, "I was going to say, I HATE that you're dating other people. This was a TERRIBLE idea. It took, of all things, advice from Wade, you going on that date and a bottle of wine for me to figure it out, but the only person that I want you to date is me. I don't care about the rest anymore."

I'm so happy my heart may burst. If we weren't in public I'd kiss her- but we are, so I settle for grinning so wide my face may crack and reaching for her hand. Her grin mirrors mine.

We sit there smiling, probably looking foolish, and holding hands without speaking until our food arrives.

I don't remember what I ordered. I barely remember eating it- I certainly didn't taste it. All I remember from our lunch is Zoe and the overwhelming happiness I feel.

ZPOV  
George pays for the lunch we hardly ate and we leave together.

Together. We're together. That thought makes my chest swell with happiness. He leads me toward his truck. I don't know where we're going, and I don't really care. I'm with George. That's all that matters today.


End file.
